kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 July 27
23:56:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:57:05 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 23:57:08 Shuten413: brb 23:59:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 23:59:58 Shuten413: back 00:00:12 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:00:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:15 AcceledAcceled: hai 00:02:59 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 00:07:36 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 00:07:38 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:09:19 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 00:20:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:20:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:23:06 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:23:17 AcceledAcceled: hi,, 00:23:18 Lehcar708: Hola 00:24:08 Lehcar708: There have been so many people on here ever since BrickleBot came 00:25:32 Shuten413: !seen so many people 00:25:32 BrickleBot: I have not seen so many people 00:25:44 Lehcar708: This is the poem that the dumb mods decided to block 00:25:51 Lehcar708: Open a Book By lehcar708 You can travel to many far-away places You can meet new people and see new faces You can have an adventure; you can go to the moon You can fly to the jungle and be back before noon Just read a book. - Where mermaids sing songs deep under the sea Where people act out long-past history Where humans have traveled to Mars and beyond Where whole worlds exist beneath the surfaces of ponds All in a book. - Mysteries, fantasies, all sorts of worlds For young and for old; for boys and for girls Books are for everyone, if you know your letters They'll help you learn, or change your life for the better So open a book. 00:26:04 AcceledAcceled: wut the 00:26:06 AcceledAcceled: why 00:26:06 Lehcar708: WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT 00:26:09 AcceledAcceled: WHYYYYY 00:26:12 Lehcar708: ite 00:26:15 AcceledAcceled: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG 00:26:25 Lehcar708: It was for a school assignment originally 00:26:35 Lehcar708: But like its perfect 00:26:41 Lehcar708: It has a rhyme scheme 00:26:48 AcceledAcceled: :p 00:26:53 Lehcar708: It encourages kids to read 00:27:03 Lehcar708: WHAT IS WRONG 00:27:23 Lehcar708: Maybe they think I plagiarized it from somewhere 00:27:37 AcceledAcceled: yup 00:27:49 AcceledAcceled: I think they block my art cuz its good ;) jk 00:27:54 Shuten413: I actually have no idea what the favicon I made is supposed to be 00:27:55 Lehcar708: !seen anything wrong with it 00:27:55 BrickleBot: I have not seen anything wrong with it 00:28:35 Lehcar708: !seen why the dumb stupid mods blocked it five times in a row 00:28:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen why the dumb stupid mods blocked it five times in a row 00:28:55 Lehcar708: !seen BrickleBot 00:28:56 BrickleBot: Lehcar708: I last saw BrickleBot 20 hours, 50 minutes, 16 seconds ago. 00:29:17 Lehcar708: !seen Lehcar708 00:29:17 BrickleBot: Lehcar708: I last saw Lehcar708 2 hours, 6 minutes, 38 seconds ago. 00:29:23 Lehcar708: Ok then 00:30:04 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 00:30:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:31:57 AcceledAcceled: !seen Acceled so sad 00:32:00 BrickleBot: I have not seen Acceled so sad 00:32:12 AcceledAcceled: -_- 00:37:44 Lehcar708: /me Testing, testing 00:37:52 Lehcar708: YAY it worked 00:37:58 AcceledAcceled: Lecoche 00:38:14 Lehcar708: ¿Sí? 00:38:29 AcceledAcceled: (nvm) 00:38:50 Lehcar708: Also it would be leHcoche with an H 00:38:59 AcceledAcceled: Oops 00:39:01 AcceledAcceled: forgot 00:39:20 Lehcar708: !seen why the mods blocked my poem AGAIN 00:39:22 BrickleBot: I have not seen why the mods blocked my poem AGAIN 00:39:45 Lehcar708: !seen the mods ever be nice 00:39:46 BrickleBot: I have not seen the mods ever be nice 00:39:58 Shuten413: !seen haruya not be cute 00:39:59 BrickleBot: I have not seen haruya not be cute 00:40:00 AcceledAcceled: .-. 00:40:41 Lehcar708: !seen Lehcar's poem on the blog... Oh wait. That's because the mods blocked it AGAIN. 00:40:42 BrickleBot: I have not seen Lehcar's poem on the blog... Oh wait. That's because the mods blocked it AGAIN. 00:40:56 AcceledAcceled: lol rude 00:41:21 Lehcar708: !seen the mods ever be nice, so why should I be nice to them? 00:41:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen the mods ever be nice, so why should I be nice to them? 00:41:59 Lehcar708: !seen /me testing, testing 00:42:00 BrickleBot: I have not seen /me testing, testing 00:42:10 Lehcar708: oof didnt work 00:42:19 AcceledAcceled: /Lehcar708 AAAAA 00:42:24 AcceledAcceled: orrip 00:42:46 Lehcar708: !seen btest/b 00:42:47 BrickleBot: I have not seen btest/b 00:42:53 Lehcar708: YAY bold works 00:43:29 AcceledAcceled: :| 00:43:33 Lehcar708: What time do the mods approve comments @? 00:44:07 Lehcar708: I think its 9 00:44:08 AcceledAcceled: 3 hours and 40 mins 00:44:13 Lehcar708: What??? 00:44:21 AcceledAcceled: Thats how long it takes 00:44:29 AcceledAcceled: or, if its easy, 30 mins 00:44:33 Lehcar708: I mean how much time from now 00:44:38 Lehcar708: What time 00:44:42 AcceledAcceled: idk 00:45:04 Lehcar708: Like in est i think its 9 pm 00:45:34 Lehcar708: 15 minutes 00:46:03 AcceledAcceled: yo in est? 00:46:12 Lehcar708: Yep 00:46:22 Lehcar708: 14 minutes 00:46:44 AcceledAcceled: wow... its 5:46 00:47:02 Lehcar708: U in pst? 00:47:09 Lehcar708: 13 minutes 00:47:15 AcceledAcceled: Of course -_- 00:48:18 Lehcar708: 12 minutes 00:48:42 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 00:49:00 Lehcar708: Oof im looking at Design Squad and on the world challange leaderboard there are only 6 non-bloggers 00:49:07 Lehcar708: 11 minutes 00:49:15 AcceledAcceled: ok 00:49:47 Lehcar708: Out of the top 25, 16 people are from the blog 00:49:57 AcceledAcceled: :/ 00:50:09 Lehcar708: 10 minutes 00:50:45 Lehcar708: Im gonna go to KK rn 00:50:47 Lehcar708: Bye 00:50:49 AcceledAcceled: ok 00:55:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:00:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:00:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: /seen oh hello 01:00:45 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:00:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen oh hello o/ 01:00:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:00:47 BrickleBot: I have not seen oh hello o/ 01:00:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:00:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:02:35 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:06:46 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:07:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:07:48 Popstar792: erk. 01:09:09 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:11:16 Popstar792: Hai 01:11:26 AcceledAcceled: :// 01:11:31 Popstar792: I'm listening to something really creepy 01:11:34 AcceledAcceled: why 01:11:43 Popstar792: ;^) Because it'll help. 01:11:52 Popstar792: Ita a subliminal. My eyes and legs hurt from it 01:12:05 AcceledAcceled: :/ 01:12:24 AcceledAcceled: I like my eyes 01:12:29 Popstar792: I know 01:12:34 Popstar792: You have brown eyes :P 01:12:39 AcceledAcceled: How- 01:12:44 Popstar792: ? 01:12:53 AcceledAcceled: Lol i have DARK brown eyes 01:12:59 AcceledAcceled: very dark brown 01:13:02 Popstar792: Yes, I know. 01:13:09 AcceledAcceled: how are youa spy 01:13:12 Popstar792: They look almost black 01:13:18 AcceledAcceled: Yep 01:13:30 Popstar792: If I'm a spy? 01:13:32 Popstar792: maybe 01:13:39 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:13:44 Popstar792: :? 01:13:54 AcceledAcceled: nvm 01:14:03 Popstar792: Um, 01:14:09 Popstar792: Okay. 01:14:16 AcceledAcceled: I have wayyy to many pictures now 01:14:24 Popstar792: Of what? 01:14:35 AcceledAcceled: Old KK stuff 01:14:38 Shuten413: I have too many pictures of mac and soon haruya 01:14:44 Popstar792: XD 01:14:47 Popstar792: rip 01:15:10 Popstar792: The old kk makes me miss the beta days and being 11 and 12 again. 01:15:34 AcceledAcceled: Lol, i found a comment that says "im 12 1/2 01:15:44 AcceledAcceled: or was it 11 01:15:44 AcceledAcceled: idk 01:15:53 Popstar792: Even if users were getting hacked. If I could go back in time to kk in the past, I'd enjoy at least one visit in the past of my old self. 01:15:57 Popstar792: Me? 01:16:11 AcceledAcceled: i think 01:16:50 Popstar792: Yeah. In 2016 I was 12, in 2015, I was 11, in 2017 I was 13, and now 2018 I will be 14 in exactly 7 days. 01:17:05 AcceledAcceled: Exactly? 01:17:19 Popstar792: My birthday is so close to the eclipse we're supposed to be having! The eclipse is going to happen on August 11th. 01:17:21 Popstar792: Yep! 01:17:30 Popstar792: My brithday is August 2nd. 01:17:31 AcceledAcceled: wow 01:17:51 AcceledAcceled: And school starts 01:18:28 Popstar792: I can't believe its only been 1 year and we're expecting yet another eclipse. They said the next one was planned tohappen in about 1,000 years. Seems like 2017 and 2018 are the eclipse era 01:18:37 Popstar792: When does school start for you? 01:18:44 AcceledAcceled: Hmm... lemme see 01:19:24 Shuten413: actually idk when mine starts but I know when the open house starts 01:19:30 AcceledAcceled: oof 01:19:31 AcceledAcceled: sad 01:19:38 Popstar792: For me, school starts in September. (Basically for the most of New York state). I know for New Jersey, school starts in mid August. 01:19:51 Popstar792: What open house, Cp? 01:20:03 Popstar792: You're moving? 01:20:05 Shuten413: no 01:20:07 AcceledAcceled: Ugh... i see a bad article about my school.. wont talk bout it tho 01:20:12 Popstar792: Ik 01:20:19 Popstar792: Possibly poor education 01:20:25 AcceledAcceled: Bullying. 01:20:26 Popstar792: Or high violence 01:20:38 AcceledAcceled: dont look me up ;-; 01:20:44 Popstar792: Bullying happens in every school. And that's a predictable fact. 01:20:49 Shuten413: but we go to the school and see the teachers and get papers from them 01:20:52 Popstar792: Oh 01:20:53 AcceledAcceled: My city is getting blamed for it 01:21:03 Popstar792: It could just be the teachers 01:21:08 Shuten413: and I get my schedule and locker number 01:21:21 Popstar792: It doesnt really matter how good the school is. Anyone can get bulloed. 01:21:30 Popstar792: Cool, Cp! 01:21:39 Popstar792: I got my first locker in 4th grade. 01:21:53 AcceledAcceled: I dont even have a locker and im passed grade 4 01:21:58 Popstar792: Sad 01:22:00 AcceledAcceled: XD 01:22:05 Popstar792: It depends on the school. 01:22:06 Shuten413: It took me until middle school 01:22:09 Popstar792: Oh wow 01:22:12 AcceledAcceled: /me tries not to say her age 01:22:19 Popstar792: I wonder why they wait so long for kids to get lockers. 01:22:30 AcceledAcceled: OMG SUMMER IS WAY TO FAST 01:22:31 Shuten413: I want to decorate my locker 01:22:37 AcceledAcceled: MINE STARTS ON AUG 29 01:22:38 Shuten413: with probably pictures of haruya 01:23:02 Popstar792: I hope the locker I get isn't filled with half scrapped stickers and pics of topless boys. 01:23:05 Popstar792: I'd die. 01:23:12 AcceledAcceled: my school's new icon looks horrifying 01:23:19 Popstar792: Rip 01:23:25 AcceledAcceled: Ew 01:23:34 Popstar792: !log 01:23:35 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:23:38 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:23:57 AcceledAcceled: !seen a log cabin 01:23:59 BrickleBot: I have not seen a log cabin 01:24:00 Shuten413: the lockers here are usually clean but some have a sticker or some marks 01:24:20 Shuten413: my last locker had a small sticker on it but that helped me find it 01:24:30 Shuten413: maybe I will put something on my new one 01:24:31 Popstar792: Oh 01:24:37 Popstar792: Ya 01:24:51 Popstar792: I will.spray my locker with perfume 01:25:11 AcceledAcceled: Dont put too much 01:25:40 Shuten413: but if I put pictures of haruya in my locker I hope no one sees it 01:25:49 Popstar792: I wont. But it will at least smell really good. Other than people's stinky lunches and sweaty gym socks. 01:25:49 Shuten413: maybe ganryuu and touma will be there too 01:25:57 AcceledAcceled: My Djgirl74 look looks like elks but with a ponytail -_- 01:26:05 Popstar792: Lol. But then people will know your secret 01:26:11 Popstar792: Ikr! >:O 01:26:19 Popstar792: That's what i had told you 01:26:29 AcceledAcceled: in 01:26:31 Popstar792: Somevody made your account look like me. ;( :I 01:26:32 AcceledAcceled: Ik 01:26:44 Popstar792: Stupid kids. 01:27:01 AcceledAcceled: Idk who is was... but this was Oruth's comment i saw "Are we still friends Djgirl?" 01:27:05 Shuten413: there's some people in my school that like yokai watch but idk if they've seen shadowside (except for my best friend) 01:27:11 AcceledAcceled: or at least i think thats what she said 01:27:17 Shuten413: but idk if she still watches ss 01:27:36 AcceledAcceled: Wut 01:28:12 AcceledAcceled: comments approve 01:28:50 AcceledAcceled: Good spelling: New User 2 hours ago My name is Phoebe and I am new.�� My mom sometimes say’s that I am a deval.�� That is a deval I hope that I here from you soon! ���� Reply 01:29:13 Shuten413: ok 01:29:19 Popstar792: How the heck do these comments go through 01:29:26 AcceledAcceled: Lol 01:29:50 Popstar792: "My mom sometimes say’s that I am a deval.�� That is a deval" 01:30:07 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 01:30:12 Popstar792: Kids, this ain't halloween. We're in the middle of summer, god dangit. 01:30:21 AcceledAcceled: Lol 01:30:27 Popstar792: 'Deval' 01:30:36 Popstar792: I have to laugh at that one (lol) 01:30:42 AcceledAcceled: New users are everywhere 01:30:52 Shuten413: maybe I will put mac in my locker 01:30:53 Popstar792: The kk blog is filled with kk noobs 01:31:04 AcceledAcceled: We pros jk 01:31:07 Popstar792: Put all of them, cp. 01:31:13 Popstar792: K i brb 01:31:14 Shuten413: everyone will be in my locker 01:31:21 AcceledAcceled: kk 01:34:16 Shuten413: I'm locking people in my locker lol 01:35:38 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:35:43 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:35:48 Phantom of the dark: Hello 01:36:36 Shuten413: brb 01:37:39 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 01:37:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:37:49 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 01:38:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:39:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 01:39:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:39:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 01:39:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:39:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:40:05 AcceledAcceled: o 01:40:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Is Julie here? 01:41:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh wait 01:41:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: she is brb 01:41:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:42:08 Shuten413: back 01:42:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:43:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 01:44:39 AcceledAcceled: 01:45:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:54:39 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:54:47 AcceledAcceled: hi.. 01:54:53 Lehcar708: Hi 01:55:06 Lehcar708: o/ 01:55:23 Lehcar708: So my poem was not approved again 01:56:14 Lehcar708: !seen why the mods hate Lehcar's poem, since it is great. 01:56:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why the mods hate Lehcar's poem, since it is great. 01:56:22 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 01:56:24 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:56:34 Lehcar708: !seen Lehcar708 01:56:36 BrickleBot: Lehcar708: I last saw Lehcar708 11 seconds ago. 02:07:45 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 02:07:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:08:17 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 02:10:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:10:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:12:51 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 02:13:05 LikeToSketch: Hi o/ 02:13:07 LikeToSketch: Gtg soon 02:14:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:15:25 LikeToSketch: Welp gtg bye guys o/ 02:15:28 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 02:17:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:18:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:21:05 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:21:27 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:23:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:28:25 Popstar792: Wth 02:31:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:04 Popstar792: Eeeek. 02:32:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:17 Popstar792: !log 02:32:18 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:32:19 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 02:32:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:23 Popstar792: danke 02:32:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:32:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 02:32:30 Popstar792: Hi 02:32:48 Popstar792: Ehhh, Purple? 02:32:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 02:32:58 Popstar792: Why does your avatar look like a teenage girl? 02:33:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oc 02:33:08 Popstar792: Look at the pic and you'll see what I mean 02:33:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: *pc 02:33:11 Popstar792: ok 02:33:18 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !quit 02:33:19 BrickleBot: Quitting... 02:34:39 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:34:44 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:34:44 BrickleBot: Pong! 02:34:52 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen TheKorraFanatic 02:34:52 BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw TheKorraFanatic 23 hours, 41 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 02:35:10 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There. !seen now does and x seconds ago. 02:35:24 Shuten413: !seen Shuten413 02:35:25 BrickleBot: Shuten413: I last saw Shuten413 3 hours, 3 minutes, and 42 seconds ago. 02:35:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:36:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:36:58 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !quit 02:36:58 BrickleBot: Quitting... 02:39:59 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:40:10 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !quit 02:40:11 BrickleBot: You do not have enough permission to use this command. 02:40:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:40:29 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There we go. Now only moderators can use !quit. 02:40:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: What kind of moderators? 02:40:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:41:06 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Chat moderators. 02:41:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:41:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ohhhh 02:41:26 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Users who have chat moderator permissions. 02:41:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:41:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:42:28 Popstar792: Yes! 02:42:32 Popstar792: !quit 02:42:33 BrickleBot: Quitting... 02:42:48 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:45:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:47:06 Popstar792: Brb 02:49:43 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:49:52 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:50:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:50:56 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:52:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:52:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:52:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:55:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:07:58 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 03:08:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:24:02 Shuten413: gtg bye 04:32:27 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 05:19:07 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 08:21:56 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 09:59:02 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 14:34:07 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 14:34:25 Gymlove22: wow 14:34:59 Gymlove22: this ish so cool 15:30:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:30:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 15:31:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello? 15:31:20 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:31:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gym? 15:31:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 15:31:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello? 15:31:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:32:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: !aeen Gymlove22 15:32:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen GymLove22 15:32:16 BrickleBot: I have not seen GymLove22 15:32:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:32:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen Gymlove22 15:32:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen Gymlove22 15:33:07 -!- William8814 has joined. 15:33:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 15:33:13 William8814: mreow meow 15:33:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me pets William 15:33:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yesterday was a long day, William 15:34:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Let me tell you about it in pc 15:34:16 William8814: ok 15:40:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:42:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:43:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:49:33 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 15:50:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:50:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 15:50:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 15:50:33 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:51:06 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 15:51:10 SirGawain8: Yo 15:51:12 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:51:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Helo 15:51:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: *Hello 15:51:21 SirGawain8: Hi everyone 15:51:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO TO YOU TO THE D 15:51:39 SirGawain8: ??? 15:52:12 SirGawain8: Huh? 15:53:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:53:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: HI 15:53:51 SirGawain8: Hi 15:53:52 SirGawain8: Brb 15:56:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 15:56:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 16:01:12 William8814: I'm gonna connect my second monitor for the first time 16:03:03 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:03:05 AcceledAcceled: Hi 16:03:39 AcceledAcceled: I accidentally made another Plotagon video 16:04:07 SirGawain8: Back 16:04:12 AcceledAcceled: Hi 16:04:13 SirGawain8: Hello 16:04:31 AcceledAcceled: I made an animation then got lazy and did a plotagon vid 16:04:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:05:07 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:05:32 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:05:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: He 16:05:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: *Hello 16:05:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: o/ 16:06:00 AcceledAcceled: here is the link if you want to cringe https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WWfauNstjeQF9pohimEnToV1ad4GESbG/view?usp=sharing 16:06:06 SirGawain8: Ok 16:06:53 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:08:15 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:08:21 SirGawain8: CP, you there? 16:08:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOO 16:08:24 AcceledAcceled: hi? 16:08:27 AcceledAcceled: 16:08:28 SirGawain8: Cp hello? 16:08:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE ANIMATION 16:08:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHYYYY 16:08:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT 16:08:43 AcceledAcceled: Its plotagon 16:08:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: K LOOKS NOTHING LIKE DAT 16:09:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: OR TALK LIKE THAT 16:09:05 AcceledAcceled: ITS PLOTAGON 16:09:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: I KNOWY 16:09:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled 16:09:35 AcceledAcceled: Plotagon has literally no features for free useres 16:09:39 AcceledAcceled: *users 16:09:45 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:10:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled 16:10:16 William8814: I'm trying to fix my monitor 16:10:20 AcceledAcceled: sad 16:10:25 SirGawain8: Hey, now that I think about it 16:10:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled tight 16:10:34 SirGawain8: What happened to my PC from 2014? 16:10:37 SirGawain8: Wait a moment... 16:10:44 SirGawain8: DIDN'T I USE THAT FOR FILES TOO!!??!?!? 16:10:48 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 16:11:06 SirGawain8: OMG PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THERE'S ANOTHER 100,000 FILES THAT I FORGOT ABOUT 16:11:10 SirGawain8: OH MY GOD 16:11:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled very tight 16:11:17 SirGawain8: NOW I NEED TO ASK MY DAD WHERE IT IS 16:11:21 AcceledAcceled: 0-0 16:11:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled so tight that she turns Purple 16:11:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 16:12:07 SirGawain8: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:12:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled so tight that she turns green 16:13:26 William8814: brb I have to restart my laptop 16:13:26 AcceledAcceled: tp me Grand glade 16:13:30 SirGawain8: Ok 16:13:37 AcceledAcceled: ok 16:13:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Acceled 16:22:43 SirGawain8: *Silence* 16:26:29 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:26:41 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 16:27:45 SirGawain8: Gtg sorry bye 16:28:54 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 16:40:04 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 16:40:07 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 16:41:04 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 16:41:13 Shuten413: ok I got my monitor to work 16:41:46 AcceledAcceled: k 16:53:31 AcceledAcceled: !seen Acceled's Plotagon 16:53:31 BrickleBot: I have not seen Acceled's Plotagon 16:54:28 AcceledAcceled: !seen Popstar792 16:54:29 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw Popstar792 13 hours, 40 minutes, and 45 seconds ago. 16:54:43 AcceledAcceled: !seen Elks447XD 16:54:44 BrickleBot: I have not seen Elks447XD 16:55:57 AcceledAcceled: !seen Gymlove22 16:55:58 BrickleBot: AcceledAcceled: I last saw Gymlove22 16 minutes, and 37 seconds ago. 16:56:12 AcceledAcceled: !seen Sirgawain8 16:56:12 BrickleBot: I have not seen Sirgawain8 17:39:59 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 18:13:30 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 18:13:41 Gymlove22: hola 18:13:53 Gymlove22: o/ 18:14:16 AcceledAcceled: hi 18:14:35 -!- Gymlove22 has quit. 18:15:14 -!- Gymlove22 has joined. 18:15:22 Gymlove22: hoi 18:16:15 Gymlove22: i was looking at the other chat and BrickleBot said he saw mr 16 minutes and 37 seconds ago is that true 18:17:41 AcceledAcceled: uh 18:18:12 Gymlove22: what 18:21:46 AcceledAcceled: nv,m 18:25:12 AcceledAcceled: + 18:26:12 Gymlove22: okie 18:26:18 Gymlove22: ima bored 18:27:22 AcceledAcceled: kkk 19:00:43 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 19:00:49 AcceledAcceled: :/ 19:01:16 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 19:01:31 LikeToSketch: Hi o/ 19:01:35 AcceledAcceled: hi 19:01:50 LikeToSketch: !seen AcceledAcceled 19:01:50 BrickleBot: LikeToSketch: I last saw AcceledAcceled 6 minutes, and 50 seconds ago. 19:01:57 AcceledAcceled: ive been finding weird things in K's screenshots 19:02:01 LikeToSketch: !seen LikeToSketch 19:02:01 BrickleBot: LikeToSketch: I last saw LikeToSketch 16 hours, 46 minutes, and 32 seconds ago. 19:02:04 LikeToSketch: like what 19:02:07 AcceledAcceled: !seen because im sadly blind 19:02:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen because im sadly blind 19:02:21 LikeToSketch: !seen Acceled in the chat \ 19:02:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen Acceled in the chat \ 19:02:38 AcceledAcceled: Ima circle in in pixlr 19:02:39 LikeToSketch: !seen her because I'm blind 19:02:40 BrickleBot: I have not seen her because I'm blind 19:02:48 LikeToSketch: k 19:03:02 LikeToSketch: !seen her because I can't read 19:03:02 BrickleBot: I have not seen her because I can't read 19:03:13 LikeToSketch: !seen her because I'm too sad to try 19:03:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen her because I'm too sad to try 19:04:00 LikeToSketch: !seen because idek 19:04:02 BrickleBot: I have not seen because idek 19:06:02 AcceledAcceled: !seen the banning thread 19:06:02 BrickleBot: I have not seen the banning thread 19:09:35 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 19:14:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:14:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 19:14:48 AcceledAcceled: .... 19:14:50 AcceledAcceled: hi 19:15:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: What did I miss? 19:16:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 19:16:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:18:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 19:19:19 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 19:38:54 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 19:39:35 AcceledAcceled: ..... 19:51:51 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 21:54:41 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:04:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:04:06 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:07:00 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:09:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:13:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:18:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 22:19:10 Shuten413: gtg bye 23:37:24 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 23:51:16 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. Category:Chat Logs